the dark king love
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi/ tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi/"hmm.. lalu bagaimana jika aku yang membunuhnya?"/ Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa suka dia ya? Padahal dia lah yang membunuh obito.
1. Chapter 1

Holla minna-san!

Saya author baru di Naruto Archive ini. Sebelumnya saya dari Kuroshitsuji Archive. Jadi mohon bantuanya ya para senior!

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi kisimoto-sensei ***sopan banget*

**Pair : kakashi hatake & Sakura haruno**

**Reated : M , khusus +15**

**Warning! : gajhe, hentai, lemon, gak penting, OOC, OC,AU.**

**.**

. . . . . . . **"THE DARK KING LOVE" **. . . . . . . . .

.

**Summary : aku bersekolah di konoha high school, disana aku memiliki 7 kekasih. Aku memiliki hasrat sex yang tinggi/sesuatu melihatku melakukan matsubirasi?**

.

.

**KONOHA'S CITY, 06.48**

**-SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas XI-G, aku Cuma gadis biasa yang dianggap cantik dan molek oleh teman-teman cowok dan cewek. Aku berumur 16 tahun. Di sekolah aku memang murid tepandai dan dianggap perfect oleh setiap cowok dari kelas manapun. Aku juga mempunyai 7 pacar di sekolah ini, diantaranya Sasori XII-B, Sasuke XII-H, Naruto XI-F, Shino XI-G, Itachi XI-E, Gaara X-A, Lee X-G. namun aku belum pernah bersetubuh dengan mereka.

Aku sendiri juga bingung namun aku memang meiliki hasrat sex yang sangat besar, tapi aku tak pernah berpikiran melepaskan hasratku pada pasanganku itu. Aku hanya bermatsubirasi bila hasratku sudah tak terbendung lagi.

.

**-NORMAL POV'S-**

**.**

Aku berlarian kecil untuk segera memasuki kelasku, hari ini jadwal pertama adalah kelas sejarah, aku sangat menyukai kelas sejarah karena terkandung banyak misteri didalamnya. Apa lagi senseiku adalah Shikamaru-sensei jadi jarang membosankan, meskipun orangnya malas, tapi aku tahu sensei sangat gemar berpikir.

"ohayo gossaimasu" salam Shikamaru-sensei saat memasuki kelas sejarah.

"ohayo sensei" jawab serempak semua murid.

"wah, wajah kalian ceria semua ya"ucap sensei basa-basi.

"ok hari ini sensei ada perlu dengan Asuma-sensei, harap kalian tenang dan baca bab 7, besok ujian!" seru Shikamaru-sensei.

"yah….kok gitu sih!" seru sebagaian murid yang malas.

"hai! Shikamaru-sensei!" kataku dan murid-murid yang bersemangat.

.

Dengan semangat aku membuka bab 7. judulnya "KEKUATAN IBLIS YANG TERSEGEL"

"hah?" heranku. Tapi rasa ingin tahuku membuatku semakin bersemangat membaca bab 7 sampai selesai.

,

45 menit kemudian…..

"bab 7 ini benar-benar aneh! Mana ada yang seperti ini di zaman moderen kayak gini" sungutku.

TRIRIRIRNGGGGG…

Tak terasa karena terbawa suasana pelajaran bab 7 yang seperti dongeng, aku jadi tak sadar akan bel istirahat. Karena merasa gerah dengan keadaan kelas yang mulai ricuh aku segera ke perpustakaan, lagi pula sebentar lagi saatnya kelas Kimia. Tiba-tiba…

"sa, sakura-chan" sapa seseorang berambut jabrik setengah coklat itu.

"oh, obito-kun! Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"anu, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu mau kah kamu jadi kekasihku?" Obito mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada sakura dengan jantung'deg..deg..'an.

"hm, maaf ya Obito-kun! Mungkin lain kali" senyum sakura.

"ah,, iya!" sedih Obito.

Lalu Sakura segera menuju Perpustakaan. Namun dilain tempat rupanya ada seseorang yang menatap Sakura dengan senyman puas.

.

Sakura merasa dia terus diawasi oleh seseorang namun ia tak mempedulikannya, lagi pula jika seseorang tersebut hendak jail ataupun membahayakannya ia akan langsung meninjunya.

.

Dengan tenang sakura membolak-balik buku yang ia baca,,

Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat membaca suatu halaman,

"apa maksudnya ini?" bingung sakura.

Ia berlalri sekencang mungkin meninggalkan perpustakaan menuju kantin untuk melepaskan rasa stress berat yang menghujam pikirannya. Namun sebaliknya Sakura melihat kerumuman manusia tengah melingkar yang berpusat pada Koran pagi ini.

"lihatlah pangeran kegelapan telah bangkit!" seru Kushina.

"iya! Katanya dia sangat tampan! Jika aku bertemu dengannya mungkin aku akan langsung mengajaknya bercinta!" seru Ino.

"hah? Kau mau bercinta dengan iblis? Yang benar saja! Bercinta lah saja denganku Ino-chan." Seru Kiba tiba-tiba.

":eh? Kiba-kun! Ok aku tunggu di sini nanti sore jam 06.00" celetuk Ino.

.

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan 3 siswa itu langsung memegangi Vaginanya yang tertutup rok penghalang,

Sakura langsung menunju kamar mandi dan menguncinya, ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya lalu ia mengelus-elus sedikit bibir Vaginanya, dan tangan satunya ia pergunakan untuk meremas payudaranya yang kini putingnya sudah mengeras.

"ah…ah…sssh….uh…om…." desah Sakura.

Karen terlalu seru bermatsubirasi Sakura tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menguping kegiatannya dan tersenyum senang.

.

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL, 09.45.**

**.**

Kelas Kimia, kelas yang paling membosankan dari semua kelas. Apa lagi Karena Senseinya mudah meledak. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara-sensei.

"Kelas membosankan!" gerutu Sakura. Huh! Andai dulu ia tau kalau kimia sangat membosankan, ia pasti akan menentukan kimia seminggu 1 kali, kini ia harus menaggung kebosanan selama 3 kali dalam seminggu.

.

Sakura yang sedang tidak mood dengan pelajaran kimia mulai menggigit mulut bolpoin birunya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, tanpa sadar wanita berambut pink itu terlelap, dan mulai memasuki alam imajinasinya..,

'apa itu?' Tanya sakura saat ia melihat seseorang berambut perak jabrik kesamping tengah tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"iblis tak pantas hidup!" seru seseorang yang memiliki rambut panjang bagai wanita.

'itu kan hokage pertama! Hashimara senju! Kenapa ini?' kepala sakura mulai pusing.

"aku akan menyegelmu dalam waktu lama" seru Hasimara.

.

"sakua-chan! Ada apa? Kau sakit? Lebih baik ke UKS" cerocos Hinata pada Sakura.

"ah, tak apa Hinata-chan" balas Sakura lembut.

"memang sampai segitu membosankannya kelas Kimia sampai bintang kelas sepertimu teridur?" canda Hinata.

"hahaha" senyum Sakura.

"tapi untung Deidara-sensei tak sadar ya!" canda Hinata lagi.

SKIP

**HARUNO'S MANOR, 17.04**

**.**

Wanita berambut pink nampaknya sudah kelelahan sepulang sekolah dan langsung menjatuhkan tasnya serampangan, kemudian masuk kamarnya dan mengunci dengan rapat.

Sebenarnya orangtuanya sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 2 tahun lalu. Ia tinggal sendirian di manor house yang sangat luas itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura meraih beberapa DVD BF, yang ia baru beli kemarin. Ia nyalakan video playernya dan menonton video tersebut. Tak lupa Sakura mengambil beberapa sex toys dari rak bukunya berupa Didlo, Vibiator, dll. Awalnya Sakura memasukan satu telunjuknya kedalam mulut vaginanya ia mengeram-eram sebentar, lalu ke-2 jarinya masuk, Sakura terangsang. kemudian ke-3 jarinya masuk. JLEBB "ah…" CROTT cairan kental berwarna putih kental kluar dari mulut vaginanya, menandakan ia klimaks. Lalu Sakura mengambil Didlo yang paling besar, awalnya ia hanya mengesek-gesekan pada klitorsnya namun ia sudah tak tahan dan.. JLEB.

"kyaa, oh….ssh…ua..ssh" desahan nikmat mulai terdengar dari kamar yang terkunci rapat itu.

.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menoleh kearah jendela, ia melihat sesosok manusia telah melihat kelakuannya tadi. Karena kaget Sakura langsung menutupi bajunya dengan selimut dan melihat keluar jendela dan tak ada apapun.

.

"huft,, untung tak ketahuan! Tapi yang tadi hebat sekali, peniskupun sudah tak tahan rasanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat merasakan vaginamu, my lady" kata halus dari seseorang berambut jabrik kesamping berwarna perak.

…TBC…..

.

.

.

Wah ficnya hancur lebur!

Tapi saya berharap fic saya ini bagus!

Mohon bantuannya ya para senior!

.

.

**When I know, somebody carry out the murders. I can't throw my time.**

**The blood.**

**- DETECTIVE -**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

**Disclaimer : naruto © Masashi kisimoto**

**This fic © Kabasshi Nemiya**

**Reated : M**

**Pair : sakura/kakashi**

**Warning : typo, AU, OC, OOC, hentai.**

* * *

><p><strong>thank to : <strong>R. Jeremy.. **Tabita pinkbunny..** Zuroutecchi.. **choco momo.. **sky pea-chan.. **liliana nazuna**

review kalian akan saya balas di akhir.**  
><strong>

**.**

Huray! Akhirnya ada kesempatan buat nulis fic. Ternyata nilai raport saya turun, akibatnya disuruh belajar terus sama ortu sebel! =.=

Tapi akhirnya ada kesempatan buat nulis, maaf ya readers gak bisa update kilat!

Mengenai kesalahan-kesalahan kemarin akan saya coba perbaiki…

.

Tolong review ya para senior! ^^

Wokey! Ayo kita baca!

.

**SUMARY**

**.**

'**tadi siapa yang mengintipku?. Sial aku harus berhati-hati jika ingin bermatsubirasi'/** **Ternyata ada seorang dari luar yg membenci desahan erotis Sakura/"sialan kau Obito Uchiha. Akan kubuat kau menuju alam sana"/ "a… apa? M… mana mungkin!...uagh…."/"jika kulihat bunga didepanku. Ya.. bunga Sakura. Aku akan melihat rambut merah mudamu bagai bunga Sakura. Hmm.. ahahahaha"/** **Dan nampaknya ada teriakan Sasuke-kun "sakura-chan!" jeritn**ya

.

.

.

.

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

.

'tadi siapa yang mengintipku?. Sial aku harus berhati-hati jika ingin bermatsubirasi' pikir Sakura. 'oh iya, hari ini kan rencananya teman-teman mau kesini pesta kemenangan Hinata yang dapat juara 2 menggambar aku harus siap-siap' pikir sakura lebih Semangat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**HARUNO'S MANOR 18.27**

..

TOK..TOK..

Ketukan pintu itu memanggil sang pemilik rumah supaya membukakannya.

"ya!" seru Sakua. Ketika pintu dibukakan,

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Naruto!" kaget Sakura.

"hehehe gomen Sakura-chan. Aku datang bersama Hinata, Obito, Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Neji, Ten-Ten, Kiba" seru Naruto.

"bagus! Nah,, selamat datang! Ini rumahku kecil kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"kecil apanya! Ini sih besar banget kayak istana" balas Ino.

"ahahahah" tawa Sakura.

.

Seperti biasa, mereka memulai pesta dengan mendengarkan musik. Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin ke toilet, sakura yang sedang setengah mabuk tidak sadar ketika ia lupa ada 4 alat didlo di toilet yang gunakan saat mandi.

.

Sasuke yang sedikit terhuyung memasuki toilet untuk buang air kecil, tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat 4 buah didilo berjejer di lantai. Sasuke pun mengembil dengan bersenyum kecil.

.

Sementara suasana pesta tetap seperti biasa,

"kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Hiks, hiks" Tanya Ino sambil cegukan.

"ahahahahaa" tawa Naruto.

"hey! Aku dapet barang yang bagus!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menyela tawa Naruto.

"apa itu heh?" Tanya Neji.

"ini" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum menunjukan 4 buah didlo.

"loh? Itu kan didlo! Kakak dapet dari mana?"Tanya Obito.

"aku dapet dari toilet Sakura. Dan juga kemungkinan besar sakura memakainya tiap hari! Iya kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"ahahaha, iya betul, aku memasukannya kesini tiap hari" seru Sakura sambil memegangi vaginanya yang tertutup celana pendek.

"kalau begitu vaginamu udah siap dimasukin punyaku dong?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Sakura kaget, karena naruto tiba-tiba mendekatinya sambil meremas-remas payudaranya.

"um, naruto-kun, ini t..iii..dak.. adil" kata Sakura.

"eh? Kenapa?" Bingung Naruto.

"iya lah. Karena yang lain belum dapat pasangan" manja Sakura.

"oh begitu, kalau begitu ayo kiita buat undian!" seru Neji.

.

Kemudian undian pun dibuat, dan hasilnya….

.

TEN TEN = NEJI

TEMARI = KIBA

INO = NARUTO

SAKURA = OBITO

INO = SASUKE

* * *

><p>.<p>

"wah, padahal kemarin kau sempat menolak cintaku Sakura-chan, tak kusangka aku yang akan memuaskan Vaginamu" cengir Obito.

"ahaha iya. Tak apa kan walau kita tak pacaran" balas Sakura.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang Obito mengambil 1 didlo. Lalu dengan cepat ia masukan ke dalam lubang Sakura.

"agh,,,kyaa… mmmh.." desahan-desan nikmat keluar dari mulut keempat gadis remaja itu.

Ternyata ada seorang dari luar yg membenci desahan erotis Sakura

.

"sialan kau Obito Uchiha. Akan kubuat kau menuju alam sana" marah orang yang diluar. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah yang mengintip Sakura saat bermatsubirasi tadi.

SKIP

* * *

><p>-<strong>SAKURA POV'S-<strong>

.

Setelah mereka pulang aku menuju kamar tidurku yang hangat. Aku berpikir ini aneh, aku telah memberikan kewanitaanku pada seorang yang tak aku cintai ini sungguh aneh.

Dari pada pusing aku pun memilih untuk tidur saja,, karena malam pun sudah larut.

.

Tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah ruangan gelap . gelap yang tak berujung.

"ini dimana?" teriakku ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah lain,

"iblis tak pantas hidup! Aku akan menyegelmu!" seru Hasimara.

"ugh,,," orang berambut jabrik perak itu langsung tersedot pada sesuatu.

Lalu aku merasa ingat wajah orang itu, tapi dimana? Aku lupa. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menariku dan,,

"hah…hah…" aku bangun dari tidur.

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"what? Ini gila, sudah jam segini" kaget Sakura setelah melihat jam di meja belajarnya. Ia segera mandi dan memakai seragamnya untuk pergi sekolah. Sakura berlari-lari kecil di jalan berharap gerbang sekolah belum ditutup. Setelah berlari beberapa menit, betapa leganya wanita berambut pink itu melihat gerbang sekolah sudah dekat, dan ternyata belum ditutup.

.

"sakura-chan" seru Hinata.

"ah, Hinata.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"ah iya" balas Hinata.

.

Dari sebrang jalan terlihat Obito yang berusaha memanggil Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, tunggu aku!" serunya.

"sampai kapan kau akan memanggilnya?" Tanya suatu suara.

"heh?" bingung Obito.

"kau Obito Uchiha kan?" Tanya orang itu.

"ya! Dan kau siapa? Tiba-tiba saja!" marah Obito.

"hmm.. ahahahaha kau belum tau aku ya? Dasar bodoh!" seru orang itu dengan sok coolnya.

"heh? Siapa yang kamu panggil bodoh?" Obito langsung mencengkram kerah baju orang itu. Orang itu langsung mengeluarkan aura berwarna hitam kelam yang menakutkan. Obito yang kaget langsung menjauh dari orang itu. "si.. siapa kau?" Tanya lantang Obito.

"masih ingat kejadian kemarin malam?" Tanya orang itu,

.

**-flasback on-**

**.**

"_ugh.. obito-kun…" rintih Sakura, saat selaput darahnya robek oleh penis Obito._

"_sabarlah Sakura-chan" rayu Obito. Tanpa sadar tangan Sakura merangkul kepala Obito. Melihat reaksi Sakura, Obito segera mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Namun ciuman itu berubah ciuman panas yang menggairahkan Obito. Dengan lembut Obito menggenjot pinggulnya._

"_O..Obito-kun… ahh….." desah Sakura._

_Mendengar desahan Sakura, Obito segera menggenjot pinggulnya lebih cepat._

"_kyaa… Obito-ku", jerit Sakura_

_Tangan Obito yang tadi pasif kini menjadi aktif meremas-remas payudara Sakura yang kini putingnya telah mengeras sempurna. Tak lupa sedikit-sedikit diciumi oleh Obito._

"_Obito…-kun, aku akan keluar…" desah Sakura._

"_a..aku juga Sakura-Chan" rintih Obito._

_Kemudian dengan sigap dikeluarkannya penis Obito dan diarahkan ke mulut Sakura. Dan dengan cekatan pula Sakura mengocok penis Obito supaya spermanya keluar. "ah…" desah Obito kenikmatan…_

_CROTT. Cairan sperma Obito mengotori wajah mulus Sakura. Dan dengan cepat Sakura menelannya._

_._

**-flashback off-**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"kau tau apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya orang itu.

"aku hanya bersenang-senang dengannya. Memang kenapa gak boleh? Kamu siapanya?" ejek Obito.

"sebenarnya buat apa mengenalkan nama pada orang yang sebentar lagi mati. Kau tau kabar angin yang mengatakan kalau pangeran kegelapan bangkit?" Tanya santai orang berambut perak itu.

"ya.. dan apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Obito lagi.

"aku lah, pangeran kegelapan itu dan namaku adalah Hatake Kaksahi!" seru orang yang benama Kakashi itu sambil mengeluarkan aura kematian.

"a… apa? M… mana mungkin!...uagh…." kata-kata terakhir Obito.

"kau benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa ya, Obito Uchiha. Andai kau tak melakukannya. Kau pasti sekarang masih bisa bernafas. Kau tahu gadis itu milikku selamanya" kata Kakashi sambil menatap hina mayat Obito yang banyak seluruh anggota tubuhnya lepas bagai mutilasi. Kemudian kakashi menghilang dengan kelebatan bayangan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**-Kakashi POV'S-**

**.**

Aku kembali menuju kerajaanku. Jika kalian bertanya dimana letaknya. Aku akan menjawab "kalian tak akan menemukannya, keculai kalian memiliki darah klan Hatake" memang benar. Jika kalian menanyakan umurku, akan kujawab "mungkin lebih dari 100 tahu, dan aku pun pernah melihat raja Firaun, ya.. umurku sekitar 400. namun aku tetap pada tubuh 20 tahun".

.

Seperti biasa aku duduk di singgahsanaku dengan santai. Menurut kalian hidup di istana yang megah akan bahagia. Tapi bagiku tidak sama sekali. Setiap hari selalu mebosankan, sampai aku menemukan seorang wanita yang akan membuat hariku menyenangkan. Meskipun aku tampan, dan pasti mudah memikat hati para wanita, tapi aku sama sekali tak menggubris cinta mereka. Karena aku bisa membaca hati para wanita itu. Mereka hanya mengincar harta dan kekuasaan. Membosankan. Tapi tidak pada wanita yang selama ini aku cari, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

.

**-end of Kakashi POV'S-**

* * *

><p><strong>HATAKE'S CASTEL 09.21<strong>

**.**

Angin begitu segar hari ini. Ternyata pria itu lebih memilih duduk di bangku taman untuk sekedar menghilangkan bosan. Dan melepaskan semua kenangan buruk dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang menghampirinya.

"tu.. tuan" sapa wanita itu.

"ada apa Kushina?" Tanya Kakashi.

"tak apa.." lalu wanita bernama Kushina itu duduk disebelah Kakashi, tuannya yang aggung.

"kenapa?" Tanya ulang Kakashi.

"se..sebenarnya tuan, saya sangat mecintai tuan. Dan waktu itu tuan berjanji akan menikahi saya" nada bicara Kushina semakin dipelankan.

"a.. apa?' Kakashi berusaha menahan tawanya.

"tuan encintai saya kan?" kini suara Kushina sangat keras.

"bodoh! Itu dulu!" jawab Kakashi dengan santainya.

"ta..tapi tuan?" suara Kushina kini tak sekeras tadi.

"sudah lah, kalau kau tak ada perlu denganku cepat pergi" perintah Kakashi. Kemudian Kushina pergi dengan menitihkan air mata.

.

Kakashi yang sudah bosan melihat pemandangan yang serba harum nan indah di depannya segera berpaling dan pergi. "jika kulihat bunga didepanku. Ya.. bunga Sakura. Aku akan melihat rambut merah mudamu bagai bunga Sakura. Hmm.. ahahahaha" seru kakashi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL 15.24**

**.**

Remaja berambut merah muda itu keluar gerbang sekolah dengan wajah riang. Menutupi segala kesedihan dalam hatinya yang galau. Wanita itu mengingat janjinya kepada Sasuke dan Obito diseberang jalan yang selalu ramai. Ia juga penasaran kenapa ia dari tadi tidak melihat Obito.

.

**-Flashback on-**

_._

_Perasaan dari tadi aku tidak melihat Obito-kun deh. Kemana ya dia?. Mungkin dia sedang latihan Basket dengan Sasuke-kun. Ketika aku menyusul di lapangan basket aku malah berpapasan dengan Sasuke-kun._

"_eh, Sakura-chan" sapanya._

"_sasuke-kun. Obito-kun dimana ya?" tanyaku langsung._

"_aku juga mencarinya disini! Jadi kalau dia tak disini, dan tak bersamamu… dimana dia?" bingung Sasuke._

_._

_Karena merasa tak enak aku merasa mungkin dia ada masalah. Aku memutuskan untuk menuju kelasnya ya kelas X-D. namun kata teman-temannya hari ini dia tak masuk dan tak ada kabar darinya._

_._

**-Flashback off-**

**.**

Aku bersemangat untuk mentebrang. Berharap bertemu Obito-kun. Tiba-tiba ada suara keras datang dari arah kanan.

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN….

Dan nampaknya ada teriakan Sasuke-kun "sakura-chan!" jeritnya.

Ketika aku menoleh…

…TBC….

* * *

><p>Bagaimana?<p>

Gaje?

Hancur?

Gak beres?

Mohon di review ya!

.

* * *

><p>. R. Jeremy : arigato udah review jeremy-san. saya coba kurangi typonya. maaf gak bisa update kilat ya<p>

Tabita Pinkybunny : arigato udah review tabita-san. saya akan coba panjangkan deh...

Zoroutecchi : argato udah review zurotecchi-san. salam kenal!

choco momo: arigato udah review choco-san. caranya edit di my story. makasih ya!

Sky pea-chan: arigato udah review pea-san *boleh saya panggil gitu?*.

liliana nazuna : arigato udah review liliana-san. iya nih saya update...

**When I know, somebody carry out the murders. I can't throw my time.**

**The blood.**

**- DETECTIVE JUNIOR -**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

**Disclaimer : naruto © Masashi kisimoto**

**This fic © Kabasshi Nemiya**

**Reated : M**

**Pair : sakura/kakashi**

**Warning : typo, AU, OC, OOC, hentai.**

**.**

Pertama-tama saya pidato dahulu…

"ck..ck.. tes..tes.. ehmm..ehem…. prokolamasi! Tanggal 32 bulan 13 tahun 2500. dengan ini saya menyatakan diri. Mungkin saya gak bisa update kilat lagi. Dan mungkin bisa hiatus. Sedih saya… tapi ini demi sekolah saya. Selesai. Konoha. Kabasshi Nemiya"

.

Ayo kita baca…..

.**SUMMARY : Dia menatatp mataku erat-erat agar tak lepas darinya/'ya benar aku harus memilikinya seutuhnya. Selamanya.'/"kau tak apa **_**my lady**_**" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku sambil mengelus pipiku/"hmm.. dan sekarang aku datang ingin menemuimu **_**my lady**_**. Aku ingin menjadikanku milikku saeutuhnya. Mau kah kau?"/** **Rambut perak?/** **"salam kenal. Namaku.. Hatake Kakashi…"**

.

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

.

.

.

.

-**SAKURA POV'S-**

Dan ketika aku menoleh aku melihat sebuah truck besar berkecepatan tinggi menuju arahku. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Mematung. Aku sudah tak bisa bverpikir apa-apa lagi. Tinggal beberapa detik lagi aku akan binasa. Astaga.. bagaimana ini..

1 detik…

Truck itu semakin dekat..

2 detik…

3 detik…

Aku menutup mataku karena kepala truck itu sudah mendekatiku. 4 detik… tubuhku lemas. Mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat.

"hah?" kagetku. Aku melihat laki-laki berambut perak menantang grafitasi dengan topeng diwajahnya. 'siapa dia?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Laki-laki itu menggendongku dengan bridal styles. Untung saat itu sekolah sudah sepi. Yang tau hal ini Cuma Sasuke-kun. Dan 2 murid kelas X.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai diseberang sementara truck itu lari karena mungkin dia menganggap aku tertabrak.

Ketika sampai dia langsung mendudukanku di salah satu bangku jalan. Dia menatatp mataku erat-erat agar tak lepas darinya. Sementara aku hanya terpaku olehnya. Aku tak mempedulikan semua hal yang disekitarku kecuali seseorang tersebut yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kemudian laki-laki itu berbisik kepadaku "nyawamu milikku selamanya. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun memilikkimu…". Tiba-tiba Sasuke-kun datang dan berteriak "sakura-chan kau tak apa?". Melihat Sasuke-kun datang dia segera berlari dengan kelebetan bayangan. Sementara tatapanku tak mampu pergi dari sosok yang barusan pergi.

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

"hey.. Sakura-chan!" seru Sasuke-kun mengagetkan Sakura yang termenung.

"eh.,. iya!" seru gadis itu.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya sasuke kawatir.

"iya! Aku tak apa Sasuke-kun" jelas Sakura.

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi" ajak Sasuke.

Ditengah kota yang hendak senja seluruh penduduk kota yang melewati Sakura-Sasuke. Menganggap mereka adalah pasangan. Namun mereka tak menegetahui bahwa sepasang mata telah mengawasi mereka.

.

**HATAKE'S CASTEL 18.27**

**.**

"argh…. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Sakit….." jerit seseorang dari dalam kerajaan nan gelap itu, yang tak lain adalah sang raja. Hatake Kakashi. Yang kesakitan.

"tu..tuan tak apa? Apakah saya boleh masuk?" Tanya seorang yang diluar yang ternyata adalah Kushina.

"arghh.. diam! Dan jangan masuk!" seru Kakashi.

"ta..tapi tuan." Pintanya lagi.

"sudah kubilang! Jangan masuk! Ugh….." seru yang didalam.

.

.  
>-<strong>KAKASHI POV'S-<strong>

.

'Uh.. apa yang terjadi padaku? Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Padahal tadi Cuma sakit disekitar dada. Tapi sekarang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku….' Keluhku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku mengingat mata Sakura yangku selamatkan tadi..

"argh…. Kenapa aku memikirkannya terus" pekikku. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang yang empuk. BRUUKKK. 'kalau begini terus. Aku bisa tersiksa. Apalagi didada. Sial!' pikirku lagi.

'ya benar aku harus memilikinya seutuhnya. Selamanya.' Pikirku yang terakhir. Dan aku pun tertidur di senja yang mengenaskan ini.

.

**-END OF KAKASHI POV'S-**

**.**

"dah… Sasuke-kun" seru Sakura menlambaikan tangannya.

"ugh… sakit.." tiba-tiba Sakura terpekik. Sambil tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya.

'aku mungkin hanya kecapaian' pikir sakura supaya tenang.

.

SKIP

..

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL 10.11**

**.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG….

'hufft.. akhirnya bel istirahat juga' pikir gadis berambut pink itu yang kebosanan dengan mata pelajaran Kimia.

.

Gadis berambut pink itu segera menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa snack untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"hey.. kau tau! Ada wartawan yang berhasil memotret sosok pangeran kegelapan!"seru Kiba tiba-tiba, sambil membawa koran pagi.

"heh? Benarkah?" Temari tak percaya.

Mendengar hiruk pikuk, Sakura segera menyerobot kedalam keributan itu. "mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"ini" tunjuk Kiba.

"alah.. Cuma kelihatan rambut peraknya" ejek Ino.

'eh.. rambut ini perasaan pernah kulihat.. dimana ya?.,. oh iya dimimpiku baru-baru ini…. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?' bingung Sakura.

.

**KONOHA'S CITY 13.49**

.

Seperti biasa Sakura pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani seseorang pun.

Hari itu sepertinya akan hujan karena awan hitam sudah menyapu awan putih di Konoha city. Jarak Mansion Sakura dengan sekolah cukup jauh jika melewati jalan raya. Oleh sebab itu gadis itu memberanikan diri lewat gang sempit di sela-sela bangunan tinggi. Tempatnya gelap jika sore. jika pagi tempatnyapun juga gelap. Karena tempat seperti itu jarang mendapat sinar matahari karena terhalang gedung-gedung tinggi.

.

-**SAKURA POV'S-**

.

Sepi ya ditempat ini. Biasanya ada anak-anak gelandangan yang bermain diselusur jalan kecil ini. Tetapi untuk mengobati rasa sepi aku memakai earphone, dan menyetel lagu kesukaanku NAKUSHITA KOTOBA. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku. Aku mulai ketakutan. Karena aku tahu di jalanan ini sering terjadi penculikan dan pemerkosaan. Aku menoleh, tapi tak ada siapapun. Senyap. Aku memeperkeras volume lagu untuk menghilangkan rasa takut.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berjalan cepat dibelakangku. Aku menoleh. Tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

Aku sudah mulai sangat ketakutan. "siapa?" jeritku panik.

Tak ada sautan.

WUSHH….. angin kencang….aku terjatuh dengan ringan

"kau tak apa _my lady_" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku sambil mengelus pipiku.

"si..siapa kau? Kau.. k..kan yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku gugup.

"hmmm. That's right_ my lady_. Aku lah yang menyelamatkanmu" katanya sambil tetap mengelus pipiku sambil tak melepaskan pandangan matanya padaku.

"si..si..siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi.

"aku.. hmm… aku adalah milikmu" seru orang itu.

"a… apa maksudmu?" tanyaku kebinggungan.

"_my lady_.. you're very beautiful." Kata orang itu sambil mengamati seluruh tubuhku.

"aku Tanya! Siapa kau? Dan kenapa ka uterus memanggilku dengan sebutan '_my kady_' namaku Haruno Sakura tahu" tegasku.

"tentu aku tahu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu. Semuannya…." Balas orang itu.

"kalau begitu bisa sebutkan namamu?" pintaku.

"tentu…" orang itu menjawab sambil mendekat ketelingaku seperti hendak bebisik "namaku Hatake Kakashi. Dan aku adalah…" suaranya semakin dipelankan. "aku adalah.. pangeran kegelapan" seketika itu juga angin berhembus dengan kencang

DEGGG..

"a…a… m..mana mung..mungkin?" aku kebinggungan.

Orang yang bernama Kakashi itu tersenyum dan berkata "hmm.. dan sekarang aku datang ingin menemuimu _my lady_. Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku saeutuhnya. Mau kah kau?" Tanya kakashi.

Aku terpaku sejenak…..

"sakura-chan! Bukumu tertinggal" seru suatu suara yang aku ingat itu pasti suara Sasuke-kun.

"cih.. pengganggu" gerutu Kakashi. Lalu dia berlari bagai bayangan.

"ngg.. kau tadi berasama siapa sakura-chan?" Tanya Sasuke-kun.

"ah.. tibak!" jawabku bohong.

**.**

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

SKIP

.

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL 06.01**

**.**

"huah… ngantuk" Sakura yang malas masuk kelas Fisika dengan santai dan disambut jeritan oleh teman-temannya.

"kyaaa… Sakura-chan! Katanya dikelas kita bakal ada murid baru! Cowok!" jerit Hinata dengan OOCnya.

"iya!dia keturunan bangsawan….." jerit Temari pula.

"tampan. Cerdas….. kyaa.." jerit Ino.

Jeritan-jeritan histeris itu cuma dibalas begini oleh Sakura "hng? Kalian diberitahu siapa?"

"SHINO!" seru Temari sambil menunjuk anak cowok berambut Coklat yang sedang bermain dengan 'lalat'.

"huft…" dengus Sakura.

"Shino. Apakah kau berbohong lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"buat apa aku berbohong?" ejek Shino.

"habis.. waktu itu kau membohongi kami.. jadi aku gak percaya!" ejek Sakura.

"tidak! Sungguh! Kalau begitu aku bisa sebutkan cirri-ciri anak itu!" tantang Shino.

"ok! Ayo sebutkan!" Sakura juga mulai menantang Shino.

"cowok. Memakai masker mulut yang dipakai sampai mata kiri. Rambut perak kesamping" jelas Shino.

"tu..tunggu.. rambut perak? Masker? Katamu?" Tanya Sakura supaya lebih jelas.

"iya.. memang kenapa?" Tanya Shino.

"kau tidak bohongkan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"ti..tidak"balas Shino.

.

**-SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

Rambut perak?

Masker yang menutupi mulut dan mata kiri?

Itukan cirri-ciri orang kemarin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih? Kalau tidak salah orang itu mengaku bahwa dia adalah pangeran kegelapan yang sedang banyak isu ini. Sebenarnya aku pilih percaya apa nggak tentang dia pangeran kegelapan atau bukan. Tapi kalau dicocokkan denga mimpi burukku selama ini…

Wajahnya mirip sekali…

Argh…

Aku ini aneh buat apa aku pikirkan sampai pusing..

Paling-paling Cuma halusinasiku.

.

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

TRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNGGGGGG.,…..

.

**FISIKA CLASS (XI-G)**

**.**

Nampak gadis berambut pink itu termenung dibangku pojok kelas. Remaja tersebut memandang langit yang sedang tak bersahabat dengan menanpakan warna hitam.

"Sakura-chan…." Suara itu membuat gadis itu melepas lamunannya.

"eh. Hinata-chan… ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang bingung melihat Hinata mengambil tasnya.

"aku akan pidah duduk.." jawab Hinata.

"kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"mataku lama-lama capek kalau melihat dari belakang" jawab Hinata.

"ok. Kau mau duduk sama siapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kiba-kun" jawab HInata lagi.

.

**FISIKA CLASS (XI-G) 06.32**

**.**

"hey! Tsunde-sensei sudah tiba!" seru Kiba yang sedang mengintip di pintu.

Semua siswa yang mendengar barusan langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

SREEEGG.. pintu dibuka…

"ehem! Selamat pagi anak-anak" salam awal Tsunade.

"pagi Tsunade-sensei…." Jawab semua serempak.

"sebelum memulai pelajaran, aku mau memperkenalkan murid baru. Saya panggil anaknya dulu ya…" Tsunade pergi keluar ruangan..

"kyaaa.. ternyata beneran.." jerit remaja cewek.

Beda dengan Sakura. Dia malah menunduk lesu dibangku pojok. DEGG..DEGG..DEGG.. jantung gadis tersebut seperti hendak copot rasanya. 'ternyata benar.. lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apakah aku akan mati? Tapi….'..

"anak-anak ini lah siswa tersebut" Tsunade memotong pikiran Sakura.

SREEGGGG…

.

Sesosok laki-laki remaja memasuki pintu kelas XI-G.

"salam kenal. Namaku.. Hatake Kakashi…" kata orang itu.

"kyaaa.. tampan…." Jerit semua siswi-siswi.

"duduk sama aku. Hey Shino-kun pergilah.." jerit Ino sambil mengusir Shino.

DEGG..DEG.. jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang. Seakan melarangnya untuk melihat wajah murid baru itu.

Sementara mata sang murid baru. Kakashi Hatake pandangannya berpusat pada Sakura yang tertunduk dibangku pojok. Sendirian.

"nah.. Kakashi. Kau mau duduk sama siapa? Ada 2 tempat duduk yang kosong. Kamu bisa duduk di sana. Bersama Neji Heyuga. Dan di pojok berama Sakura Haruno. Mau duduk yang mana?" tawar Tsunade.

"aku mau duduk di….."

TO BE CONTINUTE

.

.

.

.

Huwahaha…. Uhuk-uhuk *kesedak*

Menurut perikaraan fic ini kayaknya bakal sampai chapter 20.. *digebukin readers*

Abis ceritannya panjang amat… jangan marah ke saya dong! Marah ke Kakashi sono *ngusir readers*

Readers : loh? Kok bisa?  
>author kabasshi : bisa aja.. *alay*<p>

Readers : gimana sih?

Author kabasshi : saya Tanya ke Kakashinya dulu ya..*lari ke castel Hatake*

Author Kabasshi : kakashi.. kakashi… *jerit-jerit*

Kakashi : apa'an sih jerit-jerit ganggu orang lagu malam pertama aja! *OOC*

Author Kabasshi : gomen ne Kakashi-sensei *mantan tim 7* kalau boleh tau. Kok bisa cerita kehidupannmu panjang banget ya? *nyiapin bolpoin sama catatan*  
>Kakashi : goblok lu! *njitak Kabasshi* lo kan yang buat cerita! Lo kan authornya! *OOC*<p>

Author Kabasshi : aduh..duh..duh.. sakit Bodoh! *mukul Kakashi*

Kakashi : sialan lo..

BRAK.. GUBRAK.. PYAR… KROMPYANG… DUAK.. BZZTT.. CIP..CIP.. *chidori*

Al hasil.. Author Kabasshi yang sebernya ingin menanyakan kenapa. Malah saling pukul-pukulan sama Kakashinya…

.

**When I know, somebody carry out the murders. I can't throw my time.**

**The blood.**

**- DETECTIVE JUNIOR -**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

**Disclaimer : naruto © Masashi kisimoto**

**This fic © Kabasshi Nemiya**

**Reated : M**

**Pair : sakura/kakashi**

**Warning : typo, AU, OC, OOC, hentai.**

.

Lamakan updatenya…

Gomen nasai ya readers.. abis saya harus belajar terus…

Udah naik kelas… harus belajar yang rajin! Kayak saya! *promosi*

.

Readers juga tolong doakan saya supaya dapet peringkat 1 di kelas! Yah… *pupy's eyes*

.

Semoga juga temen-temen yang di sekolah yang suka Naruto mampir kesini. Supaya kalian tahu betapa nistanya saya…

.

Terus kapan bacanya? Besok aja ya… sekarang saya promosi dulu…

"baju bu..baju….. Cuma 1 rupiah" *apa'an sih*

.

Iya-iya silahkan baca deh! Pokoknya jangan sampai demo didepan rumah saya! Awas loh.. aku bilangin Kakashi loh… hayo….

.

Let's read…

…..

….

**SUMARY : tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi/ tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi/"hmm.. lalu bagaimana jika aku yang membunuhnya?"/ Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa suka dia ya? Padahal dia lah yang membunuh obito/"hah? Sangat pentingkah hal itu sampai kau berani seperti ini?"/** **Tangan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura/** **"dasar mata keranjang! Kakashi mesum".**

…..

.

.

"**THE DARK KING LOVE"**

**.**

**.**

.

"Aku akan duduk di…. Tempatnya Neji" jawab Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi berjalan menuju arah bangku Neji. Dengan tatapan sok cool, tapi anehnya kini tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi.

"hng…" Neji menghelah nafas. Nampaknya ia tak suka dengan Kakashi. Karena.. ya karena dia suka baca majalah porno. Dan ia selalu menyimpannya di laci meja sebelahnya yang kosong.

.

.

"nah.. anak-anak sekarang kerjakan halaman 124. kerjakan di buku tugas! Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Sizune! Yang sudah selesai duluan akan dapat tambahana nilai" seru Tsunade.

Dengan serempak seluruh siswa di XI-G mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Karena jika tidak. Mereka akan di hajar habis-habisan oleh guru yang dianggap semua siswa itu 'killer'.

.

**-SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

Dia duduk bersama Neji. Hufft…. Untung…

Tapi kenapa? Aku selalu bertemu dia, dan dia selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan _'my lady'_ . di tambah lagi dia tau semuanya tentang diriku. Kalau tidak salah juga dia yang selalu ada dalam mimpi burukku. Namanya… 'Kakashi Hatake'. Klan Hatake… aku coba cari di internet saja, supaya lebih jelas!

Nah sekarang kerjakan halaman 124!

.

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

**.**

"teman-teman" tiba-tiba Shino datang dengan membawa kertas, dan wajah 'ngos-ngosan'

"apa'an sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"kita diminta untuk menyumbang seadanya. Karena ada anak kelas X-D yang meninggal."

'hah? Meninggal siapa?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"siapa namanya?" akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"nng.. tatapannya sudah tak mengarah pada Sakura lagi. Habis mayatnya berantakan seperti di mutilasi hiiiii" jelas Shino sambil menakut-nakiuti.

Sejenak kelas XI-G menjadi gaduh. Karena setiap siswa mulai saling membicarakan tentang kematian salah satu anak kelas X-D yang janggal.

Sementara Sakura….

Ia hanya termenung. Dan menutupi wajahnya, dan ternyata ia menangis…

.

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL 09.35**

**.**

…..

Saatnya Istirahat,

Seperti biasa perpustakaan selalu sepi pada istirahat pertama, kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk mencari tahu mengenai klan Hatake.

.

Setelah mencari selama 15 menit….

.

**-SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

Argh…. damn! Kenapa infonya nggak lengkap sih?

Cuma di ketahui bahwa di disegel oleh Hashimara.

Fotopun juga nggak ada!.

Kalau itu mah dibuku juga ada.

Huh! Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan waktu istirahat ku yang sangat berharga!.

Jika aku ke kantin sekarang, pasti yang aku dapatkan makanan yang membosankan.

Padahal aku ingin jus soda yang dingin dan menyegarkan.

.

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

.

Cssss…

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh pipi kanan Sakura.

"eh?" bingung gadis itu.

"kalau kau tak cepat, kau akan kehabisan, dan sekarang aku membawakannya untukmu" kata orang itu.

"siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"hmm.. ternyata kau disini _my lady _mencari informasi tentang diriku" kata orang itu lagi sambil menyeret kursi untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

"Ka…. Kashi" gugup Sakura.

"ya, kenapa?" Kakashi ikut bingung karena Sakura yang bingung.

"kenapa kau kemari? Padahal sebenarnya aku sedang berdukacita atas kematian sahabatku" kata Sakura dengan sedikit memelankan nada bicaranya.

"oh… Obito" balas Kakashi.

"sebenarnya siapa yang membunuhnya. Andai aku disana pada saat dia hendak dibunuh. Dan andai jika aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Obito. Aku tak akan mengampuni orang itu.. hiks…hikss." Tangis Sakura.

"hmm.. lalu bagaimana jika aku yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Kakashi dengan entengnya.

"apa?" kaget Sakura.

"ya.. aku lah yang membunuhnya" ulang Kakashi lagi.

"sialan kau!" 'PLAK' tangan Sakura tak kuasa menampar wajah tampan Kakashi.

"kenapa kau melakukannya? Hiks.. hiks.. aku benci padamu!" kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"kau tak mengerti _my lady. _Ini demi dirimu…" kata Kakashi kecewa.

.

Sakura dengan menangis sesenggukan menuju tempat duduknya.

Melihat Sakura yang menangis, Hinata sebagai sahabatnya berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

"sudahlah Hinata… hiks.. hiks.. kau tak perlu tau" Sakura menjawab dengan sesenggukan lagi.

.

GLUDUK… GLUDUK…

Terdengar suara langit yang sedang tak bersahabat.

Sebentar lagi kelas Seni akan dimulai.

.

Yah.. kelas yang sangat-sangat membosankan. Apa lagi senseinya itu Hidan-sensei, jadi nggak seru.

.

**KOHONA HIGH SCHOOL 13.20**

**.**

TRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG….

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Tapi suasananya berbeda. Para siswa sepertinya tak bersemangat pulang.

Ya pasti gara-gara hujan yang mengguyur separuh Konoha City.

.

"hujan ya.. seperti menggambarkan perasaanku" kata Sakura sambil menatap ke arah hujan yang semakin deras.

"untung hari ini aku bawa payung" gadis berambut pink itu segera pulang dengan payung biru di tangannya.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

**19 hari kemudian…..**

**.**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL 06.28.**

**.**

**.**

**-SAKURA POV'S-**

"HOAM….." maaf deh kalau aku menguap terus.

Habis aku ngantuk kemarin aku habis nonton bioskop sama Sasuke-kun sampai jam 11 malam.

Sampai lupa belum mengerjakan tugas nomer 13 SEJARAH.

Eh? Kakashi.

Wah dia bau datang. Huh.. wajahnya yang emang..

Ya tampan banget…

Apa lagi dia memang pangeran kegelapan itu.

Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa suka dia ya? Padahal dia lah yang membunuh obito. Uh sial!

**-END OF SAKURA POV'S-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG….

.

Waktu jam pertama. Yaitu Biologi. Yey Sizune-sensei yang mengajar.

"Sakura-chan" sapa Sasuke.

"eh.. iya Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura dengan senyum

"ada yang mau kubicarakan sebentar saja" pinta Sasuke.

"iya boleh. Duduklah" kata Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk.

"sebenarnya begini Sakura-chan… anu.. anu… aku.. suka kam.. mu" kata Sasuke terbata-bata

"ah? Ahahahahaha" tawa Sakura

"loh? Kenapa tertawa" bingung Sasuke

"gak papa kok" balas Sakura.

"terus.. kamu mau nggak jadi kekasihku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

'tunggu. Jika aku terima Sasuke-kun. Aku pasti dapat melupakan bayangan Kakashi dalam pikiranku' batin Sakura. "mmm… baiklah… aku mau" balas Sakura.

Seketika itu juga pandangan Kakashi mulai terlihat marah. Dan menatap tajam Sasuke dari jarak 3 deret bangku.

.

.

.

.

SREEEGGG…

"maaf terlambat anak-anak. Sebelumnya ada pengumuman. Nanti kita pulang lebih awal. Cuma 2 jam pelajaran Biologi. Karena ada 2 alasan, yaitu nampaknya badai akan turun. Dan kami para guru akan rapat" kata Sizune.

"hah? Badai?" heran Ino

"masak sih badai? Emang sih hujan. Tapi masak sampai badai" taku Hinata.

"ya.. semoga saja tidak" balas Shino.

.

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL 09.25**

**.**

TTTTRRRIIIINNGGG…

.

Bel pulang.

Angin sangat kencang diluar sekolah. Nampak petir menyambar-nyambar bagai kiamat. Semua sampah berterbangan. Nampak kacau sekali.

.

Siswa yang dijemput mulai berhamburan keluar. Sedangkan yang tak dijemput memutuskan menunggu badai reda. Dari pada mereka terbawa angin.

.

Tetapi Sakura beda. Hari ini dia nampak percaya diri. Hanya dengan jas hujan kebesaran punyanya. Ia mulai menantang badai yang mengamuk.

.

"hey Sakura-chan. Kau sungguhan mau pulang sekarang? Tidak menunggu badai berhenti?" Tanya Hinata.

"tidak… hari ini ada yang harus ku perbuat!" balas Sakura.

"hah? Sangat pentingkah hal itu sampai kau berani seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"kalau menurutku sih begitu!" jawab Sakura.

"memang apa hal itu?" Tanya Hinata penasara.

"matsubirasi" jawab sakura dengan percaya diri.

"hah?" hinata langsung sweatdrop.

"enak kan dingin-dingin begini matsubirasi. Sudah ya…" sakura pun mulai keluar menantang badai.

.

.

Belum sampai setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba ada bak sampah yang terbang menuju wajah Sakura.

Sakura yangt kaget lantas hanya berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

BRAAKK

"kau tak apa kan _my lady_ ?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"hah? Kakashi? Cih! Kenapa kau disini? Kau menyelamatkanku lagi ya! Minggirlah! Aku sudah tak ingin melihatmu lagi! Aku membencimu!" gerutu Sakura sambil meninggalkan Kakashi.

GREEPP

Tangan Kakashi menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"eh?" bingung Sakura.

"ada banyak yang harus kubicarakan denganmu _my lady _" seru Kakashi.

"tidak ada yang bisa kita bicarakan Kakashi Hatake" tegas Sakura.

"aku mohon _my lady_" Kakashi sampai bersujud di kaki Sakura.

"ah.. bangunlah Kakashi! Kau memalukan! Baiklah kita bicarakan ini sebentar saja" kata Sakura dengan tak acuh.

"terima kasih _my lady. _sebelum itu,, jika kita bicara ada badai, tidak akan seru" kata Kakashi sambil menjentikan jarinya CTIKK tiba-tiba badai berhenti dengan sendirinya.

"ah.. kenapa badainya berhenti? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" bingung Sakura.

"bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu _my lady_. aku adalah pangeran kegelapan. Nah ayo.. kita ke mobil" ajak Kakashi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil klasik hitam milik Kakashi. Porsche.

"nah.. sekarang apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"banyak" balas Kakashi.

"aku harap ini cepat" acuh Sakura.

"pertama, ini tentang Obito" kata kakashi.

"…." Tak direspon Sakura.

"sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu _my lady_….." belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah didahului oleh Sakura.

"kau membuatku marah Kakashi." Geram Sakura.

"a.. aku membunuhnya.. karena aku mencintaimu" kata Kakashi sambil memelankan nada bicaranya.

"heh? Apa maksudmu Kakashi?" bingung Sakura.

"karena dialah yang pertama kali merobek selaput darahmu!" geram Kakashi.

"apa maksudmu? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"aku mengikutimu.. aku menjagamu.. dan aku mengetahui semua tindak-tandukmu.. termasuk Obito yang pertama kali merebut kewanitaanmu.. seharusnya… aku lah yang melakukan itu… tapi.. sekarang selaput darahmu sudah terjalin lagi.. dan tidak tampak robek" ucap Kakashi.

"jadi.. kau melakukannya karena itu ya….." kata Sakura pelan.

"ya… dan aku begitu mencintaimu Sakura. Padahal aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Tapi kau sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Aku pun jadi ingin membunuh Sasuke!" Geram Kakashi.

"jangan bunuh dia!" seru Sakura.

"aku tak akan membunuhnya. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi _my lady_" ucap Kakashi.

"apa sampai seperti itu kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"sangat…." Tegas Kakashi.

"katamu kau pangeran kegelapan. Menurut info yang kudapat, kau berumur lebih dari 300 tahun. Lalu dari mana kau tahu tentang diriku?" tanya Sakura.

"maaf _my lady _itu rahasiaku, aku masih belum dapat mengatakannya. Karena kita belum jmenjadi satu" ucap Kakashi.

"jadi Cuma itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Sakura sambil menundukan kepala.

"_my lady _, apakah engkau mau menjadi pasangan hidupku. Untuk selamanya?" tanya Kakashi.

"m..maaf Kakashi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" ragu Sakura.

"baiklah Sakura. Kau bebas mau menjawab kapanpun. Aku akan setia menunggumu" balas kakashi.

"baiklah.. kalau Cuma itu, aku pulang dulu. Ada hal yang sangat penting!" ucap Sakura.

"matsubirasi kan?" tanya kakashi tiba-tiba.

"eh..? tau dari mana?" malu Sakura. Karena dia dipergoki oleh orang yang ia sukai, bahwa dia akan melakukan matsubirasi.

"aku menegetahui semua tentangmu _my lady_. bukankahy aku sudah pernah bilang begitu!" kata kakashi dengan entengnya.

"aku mohon rahasiakan ini ya Kakashi! Aku kan malu! Dan lagi.. jangan intip aku ya!" ucap sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"kalau soal rahasiakan, itu pasti! Kalau soal mengintip aku belum bisa memastikan. Soalnya waktu aku pertama kali mengintipmu.. aku melihatmu bermatsubirasi dengan liarnya. Dan itu membuatku tak tahan!" ucap Kakashi dari balik mobil.

"dasar mata keranjang! Kakashi mesum" teriak Sakura.

BRRMMMMMMM…..

Mobil Kakashi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"huh dasar!" gerutu Sakura. Lalu gadis itu pergi menuju rumahnya.

.

Sementara itu.. dimobil Kakashi…..

.

.

"jadi… gadis itu yang tuan maksud?" tanya sang supir.

"ya.. bukankah dia cantik Kakuzu?" tanya Kakashi pada sang supir.

"kalau menurut saya memang sangat cantik, tapi tuan.. bagaimana dengan Kushina?" tanya Kakuzu.

"aku sama sekali tak menyukainya" ucap Kakashi sambil melihat kearah candela luar mobil.

"oh…" jawab kakuzu.

"oh ya kakuzu. Hari ini aku harus melakukannya lagi. Tak apa kan?" tanya Kakashi

"tentu tuan" turut Kakuzu.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" lalu Kakashi menghilang sekejap mata.

.

**HARUNO'S MANOR 09.32**

**.**

"ah.. akhirnya sampai juga! Huh gara-gara Kakashi. Aku jadi sampai rumah setengah sepuluh! Tapi nggak papa aku sudah mengetahui semuanya! Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku!"

BRUKK…

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"sekarang aku malah semangat bermatsubirasi" kata Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah dildo berukuran agak besar.

.

Tanpa waktu lama lagi, Sakura melepaskan pakaian sekolahnya., dan roknya.

Tanga kirinya meraba-raba payudaranya sementara tangan kanannya memegang dildo dan digesek-gesekan pada vaginanya yang masih tertutup celana dalamnya.

"ugh.. Kakashi-san…. Ah… um.." desah saukra membayangkan bahwa yang melakukan semua hal itu adalah Kakashi.

Kamudian Sakura melepaskan semua yang menghalangi tubuhnya, sampai ia telanjang bulat.

Sesekali ia menggit putting susunya. "ah…" desahnya.

Lalu dengan cepat Sakura memasukan dildo berukuran besar itu ke mulut vaginanya.

JLEBB

"ah.. ssh… ka..kas..shi-san… ah… ah…." Desahan-desahan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Lalu Sakura mengganti keadaan tidurnya menjadi agak membungkuk..

Lalu ia tetap melakukan kegiatan keluar-masuk dildo dalam vaginanya..

"ah.. Kakash..i-san,,, aku akan keluar…"

"ah…" jeritnya.. seketika itu juga cairan kental keluar dari mulut vagina Sakura.

"ah.. nikmat sekali _my lady_ punyaku pun juga mengeluar kan hal yang sama" tiba-tiba kakashi mucul dari balik candela kamar Sakura. Ia muncul dengar pakaian yang kancingnya dibuka semua sehingga menampakan dadanya yang bidang dan berotot. Dan celana yang resletingnya terbuka, sehingga menampakan sesuatu yang panjang dan menenggang dan basah.

"eh? Kakashi-san?" kaget sakura.

**TBC**

**.**

.

.

Suer deh! Tanganku kriting rasanya…

Ada yang mau pijetin?  
>readers : promosi? *nggak peduli*<p>

Author Kabasshi : nggak! Cuman bagi-bagi penderitaan.. hiks..hisk… *nangis-nangsi alay*  
>readers : yah sudah loh! *cuek*<p>

Author Kabasshi : ini gara-gara Kakashi! Kehidupannya panjang banget sih! Aku harus temui dia! *lari ke castel hatake*

Kakashi : eh itu siapa… hmm… dia lari atau lompat-lompat sih?  
>Author Kabasshi : oey… Kakashi! Gua bunuh loe sekarang juga! *jerit-jerit*<p>

Kakashi : Chidori… *segaja dibuat meleset*  
>Author Kabasshi : ma..masih hidup!<p>

Kakashi : untung nggak aku bunuh! Dasar ganggu orang minum the saja…

Author Kabasshi : jangan dibunuh dong! Ntar yang ngelanjutin ceritanya sapa?  
>Kakashi : emak loh!<p>

.

**When I know, somebody carry out the murders. I can't throw my time.**

**The blood.**

**- DETECTIVE JUNIOR -**


End file.
